


A rebelious hidden agenda

by nwking



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwking/pseuds/nwking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe meet Beca, their relationship changes instantaneously...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rebelious hidden agenda

Pitch Perfect  
Chloe and Beca   
At first, I had to do a double take. The magnificent woman who was walking around casually, seeming interested in everything however knowing that she didn't really want to get involved in any of these 'clubs' and was heading back to the dorm as I stopped her and offered her a place on the Barten Bella's acappella group.  
"Hi, I'm Chloe, this is Aubrey. And you are?" I said after the gruelling talk about what we do and why we do it.  
"Um, hi. I'm Beca. It really sounds great and a good idea but I'm not really a singing type of girl. Sorry" Beca headed towards the dorm with the intention to do some work, however she suddenly felt the need to grab a shower before heading towards the cafeteria for dinner.  
"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away..." Beca sang to herself. I quietly admired her sing but before I could stop myself I burst into the cubicle which she had started to shower in and I'm actually surprised she didn't scream. After what seemed like an eternity, I got her to agree to audition for the bellas.  
Suddenly, i felt a feeling which told me that i needed to get closer to Beca, but on a more personal level. She hadn't felt an urge this strong since... Well, since high school.  
..........................................................  
I was 15 and had nearly finished night school; i had around a year left. I was quite popular in school and never really went unnoticed.   
It was a Thursday morning and an announcement came over from the principles office and said:  
"Could Chloe Beale please make her way to the principles office, thank you."  
As i made my way there, i noticed an unfamiliar face and that was not a normal thing. I had developed a rapport with everyone in school and that included the nerds. I was instructed to show her around, her name was Aubrey Posen...  
I needed to be close to her and I hadn't figured out why. However, she only stayed at my school for a couple of weeks and then she was gone.  
..........................................................  
I flashed back to the present and shook my head, Aubrey didn't remember me and that's just how I planned to leave it. But something terrified me; my feelings for Beca were much stronger than that towards Aubrey all them years ago.  
I went to find Beca...  
Surely enough I recognized her going back up towards the dorms with her food. I had just claimed my lunch and followed her, not creepily just friendly... She turned just as I had caught up to her and smiled thinking I was going to walk on.  
"Hi, Beca. Would you mind if I sit in her for the hour break?" I asked keeping myself hopeful.  
"Sure" replied Beca in a confused manner and opened the door and let me in.   
As soon as we were inside, u took my chance. She turned to say something and I pecked her on the cheek, she didn't seem to mind that. I took it to the next level, I kissed her on her lips. This she reacted at...  
"What the hell Chloe? What... Why..."


End file.
